Unidos Para Sempre
by Ritha P.B. Potter
Summary: Num dia quente de Primavera... No casamento de Ron e Luna... Hermione acaba grávida, fugindo de seguida deixando Ron, Luna... E Harry.
1. Amor em Casamento

**Oii! **

**Esta é a minha nova fic!**

**Aviso IMPORTANTE: Esta fic foi bastante inspirada numa das primeiras fanfic's que li! O tema é o mesmo, o floreado é diferente feito por mim. Eu perdi completamente essa tal fanfic na qual me inspirei mas acho q a reconheceria se a lê-se. Logo, se alguém pensa conhecer a fic à qual me refiro, avise-me.**

**Esta foi a 1ª fic que escrevi.**

**Espero que gostem**

**Bjos Hogwartianos!**

* * *

Num dia quente de Primavera, numa igreja de Londres, esperavam ansiosamente um grupo médio de pessoas, entre elas Harry Potter.

Harry Potter continuava o mesmo: os seus cabelos pretos, sem um sítio certo para estar, os olhos verdes da sua mãe e os músculos torneados pelo Quidditch e pelo treino de Auror. E claro, a sua cicatriz em forma de raio.

Ronald Weasley, mais conhecido por Ron, também não tinha mudado, apesar de estar muito mais alto do que estava. Ele continuava a ser o melhor amigo de Harry e era agora maior de idade. Tinha já cinco filhos com Luna Lovegood, tirando o que ela carregava no ventre. Era uma menina a quem iriam chamar Miriam. A sua filha mais velha chamava-se Cat (diminutivo para Catherine) e tinha sete anos, o filho mais velho chamava-se Matthew e tinha cinco anos. Tinham dois filhos que eram gémeos falsos: um rapaz e uma rapariga: o rapaz chamava-se Jonh e a rapariga Johanna, tinham três anos e tinham também um filho chamado Niel com um ano de idade.

De repente, entra a correr na igreja Hermione Granger. Hermione estava com um vestido azul mar e o cabelo esticado (liso).

- Porque é que só chegaste agora? Já pensava que a minha madrinha de casamento ia faltar! O Harry é o padrinho de casamento, porque não vieste com ele? - perguntou Ron, nervoso.

- Ai, Ron! Acalma-te! Nem no teu dia de casamento estás calado! - replicou Hermione, irritada.

- Mas não há um dia em que vocês não discutam? Calem-se um bocadinho! Estão todos a olhar.- disse Harry- Que imprevisto foi esse? - perguntou, dirigindo-se a Hermione.

- Coisas de mulher.

- O quê?

- Ai, Harry! Não sejas cusco! Coisas de mulher.

- Sabes? Tu... Tu.. Er... Tu estás bonita, sabes? - elogiou-a Harry virando-se logo de seguida para Ron- Ron, a Luna vem, está descansado. Acho que não tem motivos para fugir.

Hermione começou a rir:

- Ai, Harry! Ficas tão lindo embaraçado. Estás tão vermelhinho!- disse Hermione, acariciando a face rosada de Harry - Tu também estás lindo.

- Obrigado.

- Ai, ai! Ela está a demorar tanto! - desesperou Ron.

Quando acabou de dizer esta frase Luna entra na igreja. Ela estava com um vestido branco, com muitas caricas penduradas. Os seus brincos eram feitos de caricas e penas.

- Elááá! Apesar das caricas não me importava nada de trocar de lugar contigo, maninho! - troçaram Fred e Georgh.

- Eh, eh!... Engraçadinhos! - retorquiu Ron, sem graça.

- Olá Rõ-Rõ!- cumprimentou Luna, dando-lhe um beijo.

- Olá Lu-Lu!- cumprimentou Ron dando-lhe um beijo demorado.

O pai de Luna tossiu e informou que não era para se beijarem já.

- Ai, pai! Desmancha-prazeres! - resmungou Luna, enquanto lançava um sorriso maroto para Ron.

O banquete foi n'A Toca, a casa dos Weasley. A mesa estava bem decorada com variados tipos de pudim, o prato preferido de Luna, e muito frango, o prato preferido de Ron.

Harry passeava sozinho e muito zangado pelo jardim.

- Oi! - cumprimentou Hermione com voz triste.- Que se passa?

- Nada...- respondeu Harry- E contigo? Pareces abalada... Alguém te fez mal? Eu parto a cara de quem te fez mal - exclamou, alterado.

- Não, não!- exclamou Hermione muito depressa.- Estás parvo?

Hermione sabia que Harry era capaz de fazer aquilo que dissera. A primeira vez que o subestimou, um rapaz ficou com um braço partido e todo negro.

- Não aconteceu nada! - acrescentou ela.

- Claro, e eu sou Merlin. Eu conheço-te.

- Eu também te conheço. Melhor que outra pessoa.

- Se eu te contar tu contas também?

Hermione ponderou sobre a pergunta.

- Tudo bem. Mas só se prometeres que não magoas ninguém.

- Ok. Apesar de isso não me proibir de ter uma "conversinha" com quem te magoou.

- Não, não! Nem conversar com essa pessoa.

- Hey, Mione! Não abuses.

- Bem! Não me irrites! Se não ficas sem saber.

- Ok.

- Ok, então tchau!

Hermione tinha a certeza que Harry lhe iria perguntar mais tarde o que se passava com ela.

- Mione! Espera!

Ela começou a correr mas Harry conseguiu agarra-la quando ela ia a entrar no quarto de Ron. Eles riam-se animadamente.

- Ah, ah, ah... Ai Harry só tu para me fazeres rir.

- Faço o que posso.

- E já é muito. Mas vamos lá as coisas importantes... Que se passa?

- É a Ginny. Ela chateou-se com o Ron porque ele convidou-te para madrinha e o padrinho era eu.

- Hum... Os ciúmes...

- Pois...- disse, depois de um longo suspiro. - Então e tu?

- É a mesma coisa. Está com ciúmes porque tu és o padrinho e eu a madrinha. E também acha que o Ron pode estar-se a casar com a Luna só para me fazer ciúmes.

- Hã?! O Ron nunca seria capaz de fazer isso! Bem, usar uma miúda para fazer ciúmes à outra tudo bem... Mas casar?! Por Merlim! E é da Luna que estamos a falar. Ele nunca seria capaz de brincar com os seus sentimentos. Ele ama-a! Ainda por cima já têm filhos!

- O Jack é um estúpido! - gritou Hermione, começando a chorar.

Harry abraçou-a.

- Ohhhh... Hers... Não chores! Sabes como eu detesto ver-te chorar.

Ela continuava a chorar...

- Mi, olha! Sou um peixinho!- disse Harry, fazendo uma careta.

Hermione começou a rir.

- Oh, Harry... Que anormal! Obrigada.- agradeceu com um sorriso.- O que é que eu faria sem ti?

- Com certeza nada.

- Eh, eh!... Parvo! Eu adoro-te, Harry. És o melhor amigo que uma mulher pode ter.

- Obrigado, obrigado, muito obrigado! Chega de palmas! Muito obrigado! - disse brincalhão. - Eu também te adoro, miúda. Muito.

Eles olharam-se nos olhos. Sentiram o coração aos pulos e, não sabendo como aconteceu, beijaram-se. Um beijo terno e calmo.

Quando se afastaram ficaram ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Foi...- começou Hermione.- Foi... Foi mau. Foi... Foi... Foi "coiso". Desculpa. - disse rapidamente, levantando-se.

- Não. A culpa foi minha. Desculpa.

- Não! Desculpa.

- Não! A mim.

- Não! A mim.

- Não! A mim.

Beijaram-se.

Harry levantou-se:

- Hers! Desculpa, asério. Eu... Não o devíamos ter feito.

- Harry... Não digas nada. Asério... Esquece... Não digas nada...- concluiu numa voz sumida.

-Eu…

- Esquece, Harry... Tchau...

* * *

**Aqui está o 1º capítulo. **

**Espero que tenham gostado... :)**

**Deixem reviews! :D**


	2. Carta

**_Olá está aqui o próximo capítulo... Vou postar o 3º já de seguida porque achei este bastante pequeno._**

**_Agradeço a quem visitou a minha fic. E agradeço à unica :( pessoa que deixou reviews: William McAboy obrigado por estares a acompanhar. _**

* * *

**_ALGUNS ANOS DEPOIS..._**

Hermione tinha-se casado com Jack e tinham-se divorciado cinco anos depois, quando Jack se apaixonou por outra rapariga. Hermione não ficou chateada com ele porque primeiro: já não se amavam dessa maneira e segundo: ele teve suficiente discernimento para, quando se apercebeu da atracão que sentia por Mary, dizer a Hermione. Era um rapaz muito bom…

- Tens a certeza de que ele vai gostar? - perguntou Mary, indecisa

- Lógico que sim, amiga! Conheço o Jack há muito tempo. - respondeu Hermione, sem expressão.

- Po... Que se passa?

- É a Katrina.

- A tua filha? O que é que tem?

- Recebeu a carta. Tem de ir para Hogwarts. Eu não vou conseguir estar tanto tempo longe dela. Bem que os meus pais diziam que era difícil...

- Só depois de termos filhos é que percebemos.

- Sim, sem duvida!

- Achas que ela vai estar preparada para ver o pai pela primeira vez?

- Eu não sei mas ela é uma menina muito forte... Ele deve andar pelo mundo mágico!

- Até pode ser que não o encontre Herms...

- Sim... Mas se calhar até era melhor para todos se ela o conhecesse.

- Vais dizer ao Harry que é filha dela?

- Não sei, Mary. Eu tenho muita vergonha.

- Mas amiga... Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai ter de saber. Não sei se é bom ocultares uma coisa assim dele.

- Já estou em casa. FILHA!- chamou Hermione.

- MÃE! MÃE! Veio-me o período, acho eu...- disse Katrina, uma rapariga de estrutura média, cabelo ondulado e preto e olhos verdes. Tinha onze anos.

- Deixa a mãe ver isso. É mesmo! - gritou ,espantada, Hermione.- Veio-te cedo... A mim só veio aos catorze anos...

- Mãe, deixa de divagar! Olha que o papel higiénico não aguenta para sempre!

- Ah, pois. Então tira isso das cuecas e vamos por um penso.

Hermione ensinou-a a por um penso. No fim:

- Ai a minha menina está tão grande!- disse Hermione dando-lhe um abraço de urso.

- Mãe, pára! Estás... A... Sufocar-me.

- Ah! Agora lembrei-me! Tenho um assunto para falar contigo.

- Eu não gosto disto. É que não gosto mesmo nada disto. É bom ou mau?

- Depende... Para ti é bom. Estives-te á espera disto metade da tua vida!

- Anda vamos para o meu quarto. - chamou Katrina.

Subiram as escadas até chegarem ao seu quarto.

- Filha, tu recebeste a carta de Hogwarts.

- Boa! Onde esta a carta?

- Aqui.

Hermione tirou a carta do bolso.

_ Mrs. Katrina Granger_

_ Rua Central, Nº 112_

_ New York_

_ ESCOLA DE MAGIA E FEITIÇARIA_

_Director: Renaldo Joan Smiph_

_ Cara mrs. Granger,_

_ É nosso prazer informa-la de que tem um lugar à sua espera na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Junto enviamos uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários._

_ As aulas começam a um de Setembro. Queira enviar-nos a sua coruja até dia trinta e um de Julho, sem falta._

_ Atenciosamente,_

_Harry Potter_

_Subdirector_

- Obrigada por não teres aberto a minha carta. Olha, o Harry é o subdirector de Hogwarts! - informou Katrina mostrando-lhe a parte inferior da carta.

- Estás a gozar! - admirou-se Hermione.

- Não mãe! Olha!

- Meu Merlin!


	3. Diagon-Al

- Mãe, vamos o mais depressa possível à Diagon-Al? Estou desejosa por ir lá!

- Eu sei, querida. Tudo bem, vamos amanhã.

- Mas espera... Assim terás de faltar ao trabalho.

- Filha, amanhã é Sábado. - riu-se Hermione.

- Não, mãe! Amanhã é Sexta. - contrariou Katrina, olhando para a mãe como se ela fosse doida.

Hermione levantou-se e foi até ao calendário.

- Tens razão... O trabalho dá-me cabo do juízo! Ás vezes nem sei às quantas ando...

- Chama-lhe trabalho...- sussurrou Katrina.

- Que queres dizer com isso?

- Nada, nada...

* * *

Hermione adiou a visita à Diagon-Al para Sábado para não ter de faltar ao trabalho.

- Posso esperar mais um dia- dissera Katrina.

Sábado Katrina acordou muito cedo. Quando Hermione viu-a a tirar e pôr roupa, a despir e vestir... Uma desarrumação.

- Menina!- gritou Hermione.- Depois quero este quarto tudo arrumado!

- Desculpa, mãe. Não sei o que vestir...

- Calma, meu amor! Só vamos à Diagon-Al, por Santo Merlim!

* * *

- Onde estamos, mamã?- perguntou Katrina, confusa.

- Vamos entrar no Caldeirão Escoante, agora.- respondeu Hermione, apontando para uma casinha muito velha.

Quando entraram Katrina reparou que era muito maior do que apresentava pelo lado de fora.

- Uau! Que bar simpático!- elogiou Katrina.

O barman ficou muito admirado ao vê-las.

- Hermione?- perguntou a olhar para Hermione com ar curioso.- És tu?

- Sim, sim. Sou eu.

- Hermione! Cresceste tanto!- gritou correndo para ela de braços abertos.

- É melhor dizer que já estou velha!

- Ohhh... Que disparate! Eu é que estou velho.- disse apontado para as suas rugas um quanto ou nada acentuadas.

- Oh! Está na flor da idade.

- Então vais à Diagon-Al?

- Sim. Venho comprar o material escolar para a Katrina.

Hermione passou a mão pela cabeça de Katrina.

- Ah, é a tua sobrinha?- perguntou o barman.

- Não.- respondeu-lhe Hermione.

- Tua prima?

- Não.

- Amiga?

- Não. É filha.

- Ah, estou a ver... FILHA!?

- Sim.

- Ninguém me disse que tinhas uma filha.

- Poucas pessoas sabem... Bem, temos de ir. Vamos às compras. Adeus!

- Adeus, Hermione! Prazer em ver-te.

- Vamos lá, Kat.- chamou Hermione.

Quando Katrina e Hermione chegaram à Diagon-Al, Hermione pediu-lhe para lhe ler a lista de materiais necessários:

_ESCOLA HOGWARTS DE MAGIA E FEITIÇARIA_

_ UNIFORME_

_ ês mantos de trabalho (pretos)_

_ chapéu alto pontiagudo (preto) para usar durante o dia_

_ par de luvas de protecção ( de pele de dragão ou semelhante)_

_ sobretudo de Inverno ( preto com feichos prateados)_

_POR FAVOR TENHA ATENÇÃO QUE AS ROUPAS DE TODOS OS ALUNOS DEVEM TER ETIQUETAS COM OS NOMES._

_UMA SÉRIE DE LIVROS_

_Todos os alunos devem ter um exemplar dos seguintes livros:_

_ - Livro Básico dos Feitiços (1º grau), por Harry Waffling_

_ - Magia Teórica, por Adalbert Spore_

_ - Transfiguração: transformação de tudo e mais alguma coisa, por Marth Jigger_

_ - Todas as Plantas 1º Volume, por Jonh Scamander_

_ - As Poções Mais Maravilhosas, por Betty Malas_

_ - As Criaturas Mágicas, Mike Smillef_

_ - Lutar Contra as Forças das Trevas, por Hally Joking_

_OUTROS EQUIPAMENTOS_

_ - Uma varinha_

_ - Um caldeirão ( chumbo, tamanho 2)_

_ - Um conjunto de frascos de vidro ou cristal_

_ - Um telescópio_

_ - Um conjunto de balanças de bronze_

_ - Um caduceu_

_ - Os alunos podem também trazer, se quiserem, uma coruja, um gato ou um sapo._

_LEMBRAMOS OS PAIS QUE OS ALUNOS PODEM TRAZER VASSOURA PRÓPRIA._

- Então, vamos lá comprar os livros.- disse Hermione.

Katrina achou a livraria fantástica. Nunca tinha visto tantos livros juntos. Ela tinha uma paixão por ler e escrever. Herdou isso da mãe.

- Agora vamos ao Ollivander para comprar a tua varinha. Não há sítio melhor!- informou Hermione.

Na porta, um placar preto com letras douradas dizia: " Ollivander: Fabricante das melhores varinhas desde 382 a.C".

Na montra estava apenas uma varinha em cima de uma almofada vermelha escura.

Quando entraram ouviu-se uma campainha e de trás do balcão grande e castanho saiu um velho sentado numa cadeira de rodas.

- Boa tarde!- comprimentou Katrina.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Ollivander!- comprimentou, logo de seguida, Hermione.

- Hermione? Hermione! Como estás, minha querida?- gritou o Sr. Ollivander, estendendo mão para Hermione.

- Bem. Hei, está com bom aspecto!- brincou ela.

- Continuo a dançar! Eh, eh, eh! Então, essa menina é tua filha?- perguntou dando uma palmadinha no ombro de Katrina.

- Sim.

- Hermione, ela não é filha do Jack!

Hermione engasgou-se:

- Pois não. Pois...

- Ela lembra-me alguém. Deixa ver se me lembro...

Hermione apressou-se a mudar de assunto:

- Pois... Nós temos de nos despachar... Sabe?

- Harry Potter...-continuou a divagar- Sim. Claro. Eu percebo. Vamos lá, querida- disse virando-se para Katrina.- Qual é o braço que usas?

- O direito- respondeu Katrina, maravilhada.

Ollivander mediu-lhe o braço e ,logo de seguida, virou-se e desapareceu. Voltou a aparecer com uma caixa preta na mão. Lá dentro havia uma varinha. Entregou-a a Katrina.

- Exprimenta.

Quando Katrina fez um gesto com a varinha esta voou para trás do grande balcão castanho.

- Não. Que tal esta?

Ollivander passou-lhe outra varinha.

Quando Katrina pegou na varinha sentiu todo o corpo aquecer e da varinha saiu uma corrente de faíscas vermelhas e azuis.

- Ora bem, é esta exactamente.

- Obrigada, Sr. Ollivander.- agradeceu Katrina.

- De nada. Hermione!- chamou, agarrando-a pelo um braço- Aceita um conselho de um velho: ele deve saber pela tua boca- susurrou - Adeus, minhas queridas!- despidiu-se fazendo uma ligeira vénia com a cabeça e afastou-se rumo ao balcão.

Já cá fora Katrina diz:

- Aquele homem era um bocado estranho.

Hermione riu-se:

- Katrina!

- O que foi? É verdade.

- Ah, ah, ah! Vamos mas é à loja dos animais. Queres uma coruja, um gato ou um sapo?

- O quê? Vais-me comprar?

- Sim.

- Ahhhhhhhh! Obrigada! Quero uma coruja.

- Bem, então vamos ao Armazém das Corujas

Katrina parou e olhou para o letreiro ao pé da porta: " Armazém das Corujas- amarelas, castanhas, corujas-das-Torres, corujas-de-Chaminé, coruja real."

Katrina escolheu uma coruja preta como a noite com olhos azuis céu-da-noite. Chamou-lhe Night por lhe lembrar tanto a noite.

* * *

**Obrigado, deixem reviews por favor. Plzzz!**

**Beijos Hogwartizanos!**


	4. A Viagem

**Olá pessoas.**

**Está aqui + 1 capítulo.**

* * *

- Acorda!- gritou Hermione.- Já tenho o teu bilhete para Hogwarts. Dorminhoca!

- Hã?! Hã?! Já estou a ir!-disse Katrina, apressando-se a levantar- Estamos muito atrasadas?

- O comboio parte às onze horas. São dez e meia.

Foram de táxi até à estação. Durante a viagem, Hermione não parava de chorar.

- Mãe, pára! Santo Merlin! Larga-me! Eu não vou para o fim do mundo. Venho no Natal. Mãe!- gritava Katrina.

Quando Hermione conseguiu, finalmente, parar de chorar Katrina fez-lhe uma pergunta:

- Mãe, como é que o Sr. Ollivander descobriu tão rapidamente quem era o meu pai?

- O Sr. Ollivander conheçe o Harry há muito tempo. Tu tens os olhos verdes dele, e o seu cabelo preto que podemos considerar um bocadinho rebelde... - respondeu, tocando-lhe no cabelo ao de leve. - Tens muitas das feições dele. Os mesmos lábios... Apesar disso, continuo a dizer que és muito mais parecida comigo do que com ele!

Katrina suspirou. Hermione odiava que lhe dissessem que não era parecida com a filha. O táxi parou. Hermione pagou e saíram.

Entraram na estação e foram para a linha nove. Andaram mais um pouco , sem saírem dessa linha, até que Hermione parou e apontou para um muro.

- Vai!- disse.

- Vou aonde?- perguntou Katrina, confusa.

- Para o muro.

- O quê?! Mãe, tu estás-me a tentar matar?

- Não! Olha, vamos as duas.- sugeriu Hermione.- Agarra-me na mão.

Hermione reparou que Katrina estava a tremer.

- Confia em mim.- disse Hermione.

Katrina fechou os olhos. E correram em direcção ao muro. Katrina estava á espera de um grande choque mas, quando voltou a abrir os olhos, estava numa outra estação. Numa placa podia-se ler: " Expresso de Hogwarts". A espera dos passageiros estava um comboio vermelho.

- Querida, só temos mais quatro minutos...- disse Hermione com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Mãe, não chores...- consolou Katrina, abraçando-a.- Não quero que passes muito tempo sozinha naquela casa. Vai ter com a Mary e o Jack e vão sair. Mas nada de asneiras!

- Sim, mãe!- brincou Hermione.

- Todos a bordo!- gritou o auxiliar de estação.

- Vá, amor. Vai lá...- despediu-se Hermione.

Despediram-se com muitos abraços e beijos. Katrina entrou no comboio e este começou a andar. Ela viu, com lágrimas e um grande sorriso na cara, a desvanecer-se. Até que já não a conseguiu ver.

Katrina foi andando pelo comboio até que encontrou um compartimento, apenas com uma rapariga de cabelo ruivo e ondelado, olhos azuis e ar simpático.

- Posso?- perguntou Katrina, educadamente.

- Sim. Claro.- respondeu a rapariga.

- Como te chamas?- perguntou-lhe a rapariga.

- Katrina e tu?

- Miriam. É o teu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, não é?

- Sim, para ti tam...

Katrina não conseguiu acabar a frase pois, de repente, entrou um rapaz num compartimento. Ele era mais alto que Katrina, tinha cabelo preto, olhos castanhos e grandes bochechas.

- Aahhh... Estás aqui, Miriam. Estava a ver que não te encontrava!

- Olá, Michael!- comprimentou Miriam.- Esta é a Katrina.

- Prazer.

- Olá.

- Senta-te, Mike!- disse Miriam.

Mike sentou-se ao pé de Katrina.

- Tu és filha de quem?- perguntou Mike a Katrina.

- Da Hermione Granger.- respondeu-lhe.

- Não pode ser! O meu pai conhece a tua mãe!

- Sim. E o meu também! E a minha mãe, a minha tia, o meu tio... Bem, toda a minha família!- gritou Miriam, logo de seguida.

- Conhecem? Porque?

- Andaram com ela na escola!- explicou Mike.- Eu sou filho do Neville Longbotton. E ela do Ron Weasley e da Luna Lovegood. A tua mãe conhecia toda a família dos Weasley!

- Asério? Ela falou-me de vocês todos!- disse Katrina, entusiasmada.

- Então, e quem é o teu pai?- perguntou Miriam.

- Pois... O meu pai... Eu não devo falar disso...- engasgou-se Katrina.

- Nós agora somos teus amigos.- disse Mike.

- Não contamos a ninguém, juramos!

- Juram mesmo?

- Juramos.- juraram em unisom.

Katrina contou-lhes tudo. A expressão deles primeiro foi de entusiasmo, a seguir de surpresa, depois de choque.

- Santo Merlim!- exclamou Miriam.

- C' um caneco!- exclamou Mike.

Katrina baixou a cabeça.

- Katrina,- começou Miriam.- o Harry é meu tio...

- Não lhe contes!- alterou-se Katrina.- Tu juraste!

- Calma, calma! Eu não conto.

- Espera. Disseste que era teu tio?

- Sim. Ele está junto com a minha tia Ginny.

- Miudas, estamos quase a chegar- informou Mike, ainda estatico.- Vamos vestir os uniformes. Isto fica só entre nós. Fica o nosso segredo.

Mike pousou uma mão no ombro de Katrina e começou a vestir o manto.

- Bem, vamos a isso.- disse Miriam- Falamos daquilo mais tarde.

* * *

**Então, cá está + um cap.**

**Quero agradecer aqueles que deixaram ****_reviews_****: William McAbboy e Mrs. Granger Potter. **

**Muito obrigado!**


	5. Hogwarts

**Este cap ficou maior que os outros... Desculpem! Espero q gostem!**

* * *

Quando o comboio, ouviram uma voz do lado de fora e quando saíram, viram um homem muito, muito alto ( devia ultrapassar os três metros ), com cabelo castanho e farfalhudo e com mãos do tamanho da cara de Katrina.

- Prrimeirros anos, prr'aqui!- chamava o homem, com um certo sotaque francês e com abreviaturas.- Pierre Hagrrid e serrei o vosso guia p'rro castelo esta noite.

Miriam e Mike acenaram para Pierre e ele retribuiu o aceno.

- Vocês conhecem-no?- perguntou Katrina, admirada.

- Sim. A tua mãe falou-te do Hagrid? Ele é filho dele e da Madame Francesa. Ah, ah, ah!

- Mike! Não lhe chames isso! Coitada!- defendou Miriam.

- Oh, sim. Já sei.

Caminharam até a um lago onde haviam para ai uns quinze barcos. Pierre ocupava um barco inteiro.

- Ponham-se em grrupos de quatrro.

Miriam, Katrina e Mike foram juntos com mais uma menina chamada Lizz.

- Uau! É lindo!- exclamou Katrina, com a boca aberta.

- Aposta comigo! Deve ser igualmente maravilhoso por dentro!

O castelo era preto com várias torres. A lua cheia espreitava por cima do castelo, iluminando-o.

- 'Bora, 'bora!- gritava Pierre, quando os barcos pararam.- 'Inda têm a selecção p'rra fazerr.

- Estou ansioso por saber em que casa vou ficar.- comentou Mike.

- Estás? Eu estou super assustada.- contrariou Katrina.

- Tem calma! Os Garden vão-te ajudar!

- Os quem?- perguntou Katrina a Mike.

Este encolheu os ombros.

Miriam continuava a falar:

- Eu estou super entusiasmada!

Quando disse isto tropeçou e agarrou-se à primeira coisa que lhe apareceu á frente: as calças de um rapaz.

- Então?!- gritou-lhe o rapaz louro e de olhos azuis, puxando as calças para cima.- Ah, só podia ser uma Weasley. És pirosa e aluada como a tua mãe!

- Cala-te clara d'ovo!

- Desaparece da minha frente, miudinha! Olha o Longbotton!- gritou, virando-se para Mike.

- Desaparece daqui, Malfloy!- gritou Miriam.

- Saiu daqui se...- começou Malfloy, mas Katrina cortou-lhe a fala.

- DESAPARECE!

- Bem menininha! Não abuses da sorte!- respondeu em tom de aviso.

E desapareceu.

- Animal!- resmungou Miriam.

- Podes quer.- concordou Katrina.

- SOCORRO!- gritou uma voz.

As duas olharam á volta. Era Mike. Tinha enfiado um pé numa poça de lama.

- SOCORRO! SOCORRO!- gritava.

Katrina e Miriam conseguiram-no puxar para fora.

- Estás bem?- perguntou Katrina.

Mas antes de Mike conseguir responder chegou Pierre até ao Mike em poucos pasos.

- 'Tas bem, Mike?

- Sim, estou.

- 'Tão ok. Continuem. Já 'tamos atrrasados!

Começaram a andar até ao castelo.

- Porque é que isto só me acontece a mim?- perguntou Mike,com ar miseravel.

Os portões do castelo abriram-se. Katrina admirou o castelo de boca mais aberta do que aquilo que gostaria mostrar. Pierre parou quando a primeira linha de alunos começou a subir os primeiros degraus duma escada de mármore.

- Agorra meninos, vão terr c'aquele rapaz ali.- informou apontando para um homem com cabelos pretos desalinhados, olhos verdes e com uma cicatriz na testa em forma de raio. Era Harry!

Ele estava debruçado sobre o currimão no fim da escada e estava a usar um manto da escola.

Pierre gritou-lhe:

- O Mike 'tá sujo porrque enfiou o pé numa poça de lama.

- É tipico dele!- gritou Harry, piscando o olho a Mike.

- Boa sorrte, Hárry!

- Obrigado, Pierre!

Os alunos começaram a subir apressadamente.

Enquanto subiam Miriam apressou-se a dizer a Katrina:

- É o teu pai!

- É verdade.- confirmou Katrina.

- Estás entusiasmada?- perguntou Mike.

- Nervosa.

Quando chegaram todos ao cimo das escadas o homem começou a falar:

- Boa noite!- tinha uma voz doce e simpática, ao mesmo tempo brincalhona.- Chamou-me Harry Potter.

- Nós sabemos!- disseram quase todos os alunos.

- Pois...- concordou Harry, levando a mão á cicatriz em forma de raio, contornando a sua forma.

- Bem,- continuou.- existem quatro equipas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin. Bem-vindos a Hogwarts! Sigam-me.

Harry abriu a porta e entraram na sala. Era bastante grande e o tecto... O tecto era uma imitação perfeita do céu da manhã. Também existiam quatro mesas compridas, na vertical cheias de alunos. Ao fundo encontrava-se outra mesa, na horizontal que também era comprida. "A dos professores.", concluiu Katrina.

- Juntem-se aí. Isso mesmo. Eu vou-vos chamar pelos nomes e vocês sentam-se a... Onde está o Chapéu e o banco?- perguntou Harry, confuso.

Logo a seguir, entrou na sala, a correr, um homem de mau aspecto e com uma gata a saltitar no seu ombro. Trazia um banco e um chapéu velho consigo. Harry pegou neles e agradeceu, recebendo um resmungo em resposta.

- Bem, continuando... Vocês sentam-se aqui, neste banco, e ponho-vos o Chapéu e ele dizer-vos-á a vossa casa. Mas primeiro o Chapéu Selecçionador quer dizer-vos umas palavras.

No velho chapéu uma racha em forma de boca apareceu e o mesmo começou a cantar a cerca das casas - Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e Slytherin.

Todos aplaudiram. De seguida, Harry pegou num pergraminho e começou a chamar os nomes:

- Rick Alfard!

- Hufflepuff!- gritou o chapéu mal lhe tocou.

- Dave Malfloy!

- Slytherin!- gritou, mais ou menos cinco minutos depois de lhe ter tocado na cabeça. Todas as pessoas comentaram que estava a demorar muito tempo, numa tentativa inútil de tentar apressar o chapéu.

- Peter Smitch!

- Gryffindor!

- Michael Logbotton!

- Gryffindor!- gritou Neville, levantando-se.

Neville era pai de Mike e o professor de Herbologia de Hogwarts.

O chapéu saltou na cabeça de Mike para olhar para Neville com ar ameaçador.

- Desculpe Senhor Chapéu Selecçionador de Hogwarts.- descculpou-se Neville e voltou-se a sentar.

A multidão arrancou em risos, deixando um Neville e um Mike vermelhos como pimentão doce. Seguiram-se mais uns rapazes e a seguir a Selecção pertenceu as meninas.

- Miram... Maram... Er... Desculp...- continuava Harry, sem conseguir dizer o nome.

- Prenuncia bem o nome da minha filha, ó paspalho!- reclamou um homem alto e de cabelos ruivos, dando um murro na mesa.- Nem parece que é padrinho dela!

Miriam riu-se:

- Só podia ser meu pai!

- O teu pai é professor?- perguntou Katrina.

- Sim, mas só durante um tempo, e o melhor amigo do teu.

O Chapéu Selecçionador, furioso, olhou para o homem e gritou-lhe:

- Ronald Weasley! Eu espero não ser interrompido outra vez! Estamos intendidos? Todos vocês?- perguntou apontando com o seu bico fino para todos os professores.

- Sim!- disseram os professores em uníssono.

Os alunos riam-se.

- Prosseguindo.- continuou o chapéu.- Tragam-me a miúda!

Miriam subiu.

- Gryffindor!

Miriam foi-se sentar ao pé de Mike.

Harry olhou mais uma vez para a lista de nomes.

- Granger?- susurrou.- Er... Ah... Katrina Granger?

Katrina subiu e pôs o chapéu na cabeça, pois Harry nem se conseguiu mexer para lho por. Quando Harry disse o nome de Katrina houve alguma agitação na mesa dos professores principalmente pela parte de Ron, Neville e uma mulher ruiva que Katrina não conhecia.

- Bem Katrina...- começou o chapéu.- Herdaste da tua mãe e também tens a coragem e...- houve um momento de pausa, onde só se ouviam os murmúrios dos alunos.- e herdaste um ligeiro desprezo pelas regras... Tal como o teu pai.

Katrina ia-lhe dizer para não contar nada a Harry mas nao sabia se era ou não parvoíce fazê-lo.

- Gryffindooor!

A mesa aplaudiu e Katrina foi-se sentar no meio de Mike e Miriam. Para Harry, felizmente, Katrina era o ultimo nome. Quando Harry se conseguiu mexer foi-se sentar a meio de Ron e Neville.

- Tu tens a certeza que esse é o nome daquela miúda?- perguntou Neville a Harry.

Harry tirou um bocado de papel rasgado do bolso. Neste estava escrito " KATRINA GRANGER".

- Tenho.- finalizou Harry.

Depois disto, estes três homens não trocaram uma palavra durante o jantar.

* * *

- Acabou o jantar.- disse a directora, a Professora McGonagall. -Só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer antes das aulas começarem amanhã. A Floresta Negra é proibida para todos os alunos, sem exepção! Perfeitos, levem os alunos!- ordenou.- Tenham uma boa noite!

- Por aqui!- gritou um rapaz mais velho que Katrina.

- É meu irmão.- informou Miriam.

- Chama-se Matthew e anda no 6º ano.- completou Mike.

- Então M?- perguntaram uma rapariga e um rapaz muito, muito parecidos.- Como estás tudo em cima? Ah, ah, ah, ah!... Pelos vistos não.

Olharam-lhe o topo da cabeça sem esforço.

- Idiotas!- gritou-lhes Miriam.

- Também são teus irmãos?- perguntou Katrina a Miriam, que estava a deitar fumo pelos olhos.

- Sim! Irmãos idiotas!

- São gémeos falsos, não é?

- Sim.- respondeu mais calma.- Chamam-se Jonh e Joahnna. - Tenho, também, uma irmã que já acabou a escola. Chama-se Cat.

- Então tu és a irmã mais nova?

- Não. Ainda tenho um irmão que anda no 2º ano, uma irmã que vem para o próximo ano e um maninho que ainda está na barriga.

- Asério? É rapaz ou rapariga?

- Rapaz. Vai chamar-se Jesse!

- Quantos irmãos são ao todo? Já me perdi nas contas!

- Oito a contar com o que este na barriga...

- Meu deus! E pensar que sou filha única!

- Pois é, Merlim!

Chegaram a um corredor que dava acesso a umas escadas engraçadas que se mexiam. Depois o irmão de Miriam, Matthew, parou ao pé do retrato de uma senhora velha e muito gorda.

- Olá, Dama Gorda!- comprimentou Matthew.

- Olá! Qual é a senha?- perguntou a mulher com uma voz rouca.

- O que lhe aconteceu à voz?

- Foi a cantar...

- Já foi ao médico?

- Foi ao doutor do lado Este... Ele disse que não poderei cantar durante umas boas semanas... Talvez um mês!- gritou desesperadamente levando logo de seguida a mão à garganta.

Ouviram-se risos e vivas pela parte dos alunos. Matthew repôs a ordem, apesar de apresentar também uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios.  
- Lamento muito, Dona Dama...

- Pois... Qual é a senha?

- Caldo de Galinha.

Todos os alunos entraram. Mike tropeçou no degrau.

- Ai!

- Sobam! Raparigas à esquerda rapazes à direita. As vossas coisas já lá estão.- informou Matthew.

De seguida, agaichou-se e deu um beijo na testa a Miriam.

- Como foi, Miriam? Estás bem? Gostas-te do castelo?- disse com ar preocupado.

- Sim, muito! Esta é a minha nova amiga. Katrina.- apresentou Miriam, chegando Katrina mais à frente.- Katrina, este é o meu irmão mais responsável! Ou o único...

- Oh... Obrigado! Prazer, Kathy!

- Essa é boa, Matt! Kathy!- apreciou Miriam.

Enquanto subiam Miriam foi contando a história da alcunha da Katrina a Mike mas Katrina, não estava a ouvir. Estava a pensar na reacção do seu pai ao jantar. Não tinha parado de olhar para ela e não tinha comido nada. Isto confundia-a.

- Katrina! Katrina!

- Hã?! Hâ?!

- O que se passa contigo?- perguntou Mike.

- Nada.- respondeu Katrina.

Mike olhou-a com olhar inquisidor. Depois de se despedirem Mike foi para a direita e Miriam e Katrina entraram no dormitório feminino. O dormitório era vermelho com toques rosa. Estava enfeitado com bandeiras dos Gryffindor e posters de rapazes ou bandas a mexerem-se.

- Que vamos fazer amanhã?- perguntou Katrina a Miriam.

- Pois... Amanhã é domingo... Que tal irmos conhecer a escola?

- É uma boa ideia! Levamos o Mike.

- Sim. E o meu pai e tio.

- NÃO!

Katrina ficou apavorada.

- Kathy... Vais ter de o conhecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. E tu vens! Nem que eu te tenha de puxar por uma orelha.

* * *

**Aqui está... Mais um capítulo. Espero q tenham gostado. **

**Se gostaram deixem reviews por favor!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
